


Competition

by TWE



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new addition becomes competition for Squall's affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

"What are you doing?" the soft, baritone voice asked from the door, startling the small brunette out of his little world. Looking up, Squall smiled, closing the lid of his laptop before sliding over the swing to give his lover more room to sit.

"Just writing." The brunette smiled again, leaning against the taller blonde and staring out over the ocean to the setting sun. Almost instinctively, Seifer wrapped an arm around the lithe man, pulling him closer.

"Another 'Best Seller'?"

"It could be." Squall smirked against the broad chest, bringing his hand up to caress the blonde's shoulders, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's it about?" Seifer asked as he began to stroke the brunette hair below him.

"Us."

"Us?"

"How I found you. It was for our anniversary...but I won't be able to finish it in time." He finished sadly, dropping the exploring hand to his lover's leg, causing the larger man to shudder involuntarily.

"You can make it up to me later." He smirked.

As the sun slid from view on the horizon, the soft cool breeze picked up, blowing the dried, golden leaves across the porch of the former orphanage. Squall shivered, hugging tighter to Seifer as the chilled air caused goose bumps to form underneath the loose silk dress-shirt.

"Want to go inside?" Seifer whispered, resting his head against Squall's now nodding one. Helping the shorter man up, Seifer stood, taking Squall's hands and lifting him to his feet.

"Gah!" the SeeD shouted, stomping his left foot on the ground. Seifer chuckled, wrapping his arms around the waist of his companion.

"Pins and needles?" he asked playfully, nibbling lightly on Squall's ear.

"Uh huh."

"Come inside. I've got just the cure." He ordered, moving the brunette to walk beside him, despite the smaller man's protesting leg.

Grunting every time the tickling feeling travelled up his leg, Squall didn't notice how unusually dark it was in the old stone building until he tried to look into the lounge room.

"Seifer, what's going on?" He asked quietly, clutching tighter to the blue jacket of the taller man, only to be answered by a kiss on the head and the sudden presence of light.

Rubbing at his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness, Squall examined the room, his eyes coming to rest on a lump of brown fur huddled in the corner of the leather couch. His features instantly softened as he made his way to the couch, kneeling down beside the small, sleeping animal.

"He's so adorable." Squall cooed, looking up at Seifer. "Where'd you get him?" the surprised SeeD asked, placing a hand on the soft, warm hair of the puppy, stroking it gently as to not wake it up.

"Do you like him?" He replied, squeezing the soft shoulder of his lover.

"I love him. He's gorgeous. What's his name?" Squall asked; his eyes glued to the ball of fluff in front of him. Seifer looked down at the creature, wondering if he'd have to tie it up to get a moment alone with the moody brunette now.

"I don't know. What is his name, Squall?" Seifer mocked, smirking down at the broadly smiling Squall.

"Bastian?" the younger man asked as the puppy's tail began to wag.

"I think he likes it." Seifer managed through a chuckle as the newly woken pup began to attack Squall with his oversize pink tongue. Squall couldn't help but laugh.

Pulling the puppy to his lap, Squall pulled the pouting blonde down to the floor, kissing him deeply. Seifer pulled away breathless, his hand on top of Squalls as he petted the newest member to the family.

"Thank you, Seifer."

"You still owe me, but happy anniversary." The blonde smirked, kissing the brunette again. Squall pulled away as the brown puppy began to chew on his silk shirt. Picking the small creature up, he scolded it lightly, tapping it on the nose with a definite smile still plastered on his face.

Seifer stood, taking a seat on the couch as Squall began to play with the energetic puppy. Sighing, he smiled. At least his lover was happy. He almost smirked when the sudden thought struck him:

In the end, he would have Squall to make it up to him, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
